


"I love you" "Of course you do. I'm wonderful."

by Sheeps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allydia - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Rainy Days, Romance, very very short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeps/pseuds/Sheeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Lydia tells Allison she loves her. A super short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I love you" "Of course you do. I'm wonderful."

She’s soft and warm under her touch though the air is cool around them.  
It’s raining today, and they haven’t gotten out of bed yet, deciding that it was too cold to leave the warmth of their bed.  
It’s nice to have a day where nether of them have work or any obligations because it means that just for the day Lydia is all hers and if Allison could have her way she’d never let Lydia go so she peppers her girlfriends face with kisses, laughing when Lydia tried to swat her away because she’s ticklish.  
“I love you.” Allison whispers into her hair. Lydia’s response is the same as always.  
“Of course you do. I’m wonderful.” She says but then softly under her breath Lydia whispers: “I love you too,” and Allison breaks into a smile and pulls Lydia into a hug, showering her with kisses all over again.  
_This is the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with_.  
Allison thinks to herself.  
There’s no doubt in her mind.  
She totally and completely utterly in love with Lydia.


End file.
